Secrets and Lies
by Beaney 4
Summary: Secrets, lies we all tell them so why are we so surprised when they come out?
1. Secrets

2.3.10

Secrets, lies we all tell them so why are we so surprised when they come out?

Chapter One- Secrets

Blair kept tossing and turning in her sleep. The same thought turning around and around in her head ' I have to tell them, I have to tell them'. She woke up to see light seeping under her blinds. 'Ugh how fitting the one day where my mind is as dark as the clouds on a stormy day, its sunny'.

' Hey B, have you told him yet?' Serena's bright bubbly voice echoed across the room.'

'Hi S, what are you my personal calendar?' Blair's voice snapped in a reply

'No just a concern best friend, wondering if the bitchy tone of your voice is because of your condition or because you still don't know who the father is?' replied Serena with a hint of exasperation.

''S '' I told you not to mention that!!! How could you ! 'Blair yelled down the phone

' Calm down B I'll pick you up in an hour don't do anything stupid ok?

'Don't bother I don't want to see you , goodbye S'

'Bye B '

She's so annoying I can't believe she said that to me fumed Blair to herself stomping around her room. 'DOROTA'

' Yes Miss Blair are you alright can I get you anything miss Blair.'

' Yes my black cashmere coat by Marc Jacobs and my Christian Louboutin black strappy heels the ones that Chuck brought me'. 'Oh and my black and white stripped Chanel handbag, I'm going out'.

'But miss Blair ,Serena just called and said that I wasn't to let you leave this building and to call her if you did.'

'Dorota who do work for!! I said I'm going out so I'm going out. Now hurry up and get my coat'.

'Yes miss Blair'.

With that Blair whipped past Dorota and walked into her bathroom to apply her makeup. Once she was satisfied that she looked her best she walked over to her dressing table and picked an ivory satin coloured headband to go with the outfit she had chosen for the day. Blair sat on the edge of her big mahogany bed and slowly reached into her bottom bedside table for the little plastic stick that she had hidden in the drawer. ' I command myself not to be pregnant, I command myself to not be pregnant and even though she knew the answer Blair glanced down at the positive pink plus sign on the stick and slide down her bed to the white plush carpet.


	2. Lies

Secrets, lies we all tell them so why are we so surprised when they come out?

**Disclaimer: **The idea for this story was mine but all the characters and some of the settings such as Blair's apartment are from Cecily von Ziegesar's Gossip Girl and the CW channel. I also had some help from ronan03 who helped me decide where to go with this story.

**Authors Note:** Sorry I didn't write an author's note or disclaimer on the previous chapter but I forgot to add it after I had put it up. I had a hard time thinking about what to do in this chapter but then in the past two days ideas the words have just come to me. So I hope you enjoy!! Please rate and review and say anything you would like to I can take criticism. Till next time.

Beaney 4

xoxo

* * *

Chapter two- Lies

After composing herself and telling herself that nothing was noticeable she walked out of her bedroom with her head high held and her customary smirk in place. Dorota was waiting for her outside the evaluator with her black cashmere coat and Chanel handbag dangling from her fingers.

'Miss Blair I was beginning to think you had changed your mind about going out'

'Dorota you have know me my whole life, since when do I say I'm going out and then don't? Don't bother to wait for me I'll be back later then normal I have to pay that Chuck Basstard a visit'. Blair then rolled her eyes at Dorota and walked past her into the waiting evaluator.

'Goodbye Miss Blair'.

Dorota pulled out the mobile that Miss Blair had given her for Christmas and pressed speed dial three on her phone.

Brr brr 'yes, Dorota has she left yet ? I'm waiting downstairs for her'.

'Yes Miss Serena she's on her way down but she's in a bad mood and mentioned something about going to see mister Chuck.

'Thank you Dorota I will take care of it' with that Serena disconnected and waited impatiently for the evaluator doors to open so that she could confront her best friend. The doors dinged open and Serena watched Blair strut through the lobby like she was the queen of the world, not just the private girls school they both attended. Serena waited until her best friend saw her and watched her face change, just like she knew it would.

'I told you I didn't want to see you so what are you doing here? Blair greeted Serena with an icy glare that had intimated lesser girls.

'Hi B nice to see you too, I know earlier you said that you didn't want to see me but then I figured I needed to see you so here I am.' Serena looked Blair straight in the eye when she said this.

'S I don't need your help I'm a Waldorf we take care of ourselves, I help you not the other way around. Now if you will excuse me, then I need to get going I have an appointment I need to get to'. With that Blair turned on her heel and walked outside to the limo that was waiting. 'In fact why don't you just take this limo back to the Palace and I'll get another one'.

'B, just spare me the dramatics and get in the limo so that we can talk' S said with a roll of her eyes.

'Fine only so that you'll stop annoying me'.

With that Blair motioned to the waiting driver who opened the door for them and the slid elegantly across the limo so that Serena could follow after her.

'B come on I know you, better than almost everyone except for the womanizing whore of a stepbrother I have which amazes me. Yet you still seem to have to act to me like nothings wrong yet on the inside you're a mess!

'S nothings wrong I've told you this! Exclaimed Blair, even though she didn't look very convincing.

'Are we really going to play this game again play Blair ?, the one were I have to tell you that your life's not a movie and that these are real life problems your going to have to face?'

Blair turned to face Serena and look her in the eyes, it was in that moment that Serena understood her best friend completely. Blair wasn't just worried about who the father was or what her mother would think she was worried about the impact it would have on her family and friends and what everyone would think of her getting pregnant at the age of 16 and not even knowing who the father was. Serena saw the dismay and confusion in her best friend's eyes and could tell that Blair was freaking out in a huge way and that it was only a matter of time before she broke down completely.

Serena reached for Blair at the same moment that Blair reached for her.

'S I'm so scared I don't what to do, everyone's going to talk and I don't even know who the father is and and.. Blair's voice trailed off as Serena held her in a hug while she cried all her sorrows out.

' Shh B its alright we'll get thought this together I promise I'll be here for you during the whole thing.

'But what will everyone think of me? Everybody's going to think I'm a pregnant little hypocrite and the worst thing is they'll be right.'

'Oh B your not and who cares what other people say you've said it yourself you're a Waldorf and no one tells you what to do and you don't care what people think. Serena paused from hugging Blair to wipe a tear from her own beautiful blue eyes.

'Its going to be ok Blair come on stop crying baby please? Blair shook her brunette curls and continued to cry into Serena's shoulder.

'Excuse me miss but were would you like to go? , as we're blocking the traffic.' Enquired the limo driver.

'Yes we're going to 92 East Avenue.' Blair answered composing herself and sitting up straight in the limo again.

'B! that's your doctors address, so I am allowed to come with you thank you so much.' Serena exclaimed leaning over to hug her best friend.

'S, stop it I'm fixing my makeup '.

'Sure B'. Serena said. Smiling to herself, she had her B back but the bitchy side she could do without.


	3. Facing The Truth

Secrets, lies we all tell them so why are we so surprised when they come out?

**Disclaimer: **The idea for this story was mine but all the characters and some of the settings such as Blair's apartment are from Cecily von Ziegesar's Gossip Girl and the CW channel. Some of the sayings were also taken from the show.

**Authors Note: ** I'm finally on holidays so I can write a lot more than normal. This chapter was hard to write but got easier near to the end. I'm starting to write chapter four so that should be up soon. I hope you enjoy and please rate and review if you have time. Beaney4 xoxo

Chapter Three- Facing The Truth 

When the limo pulled up outside the clean white double glazed doors to the clinic, Blair checked her appearance, to make sure she looked prefect and nothing was out of place. She then turned to face Serena with a frown wrinkling her petit face. " S, put these on and wrap this around your hair." Blair instructed digging around in her bag and producing a huge pair of black Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses and a silk scarf. "B, come on, no one's going to see us, it's not even Gossip Girl territory." Serena answered rolling her eyes with exasperation at the lengths Blair would go to avoid being caught and posted on Gossip Girl, looking anything but perfect and in control. "Fine Serena ! If you don't want to be their for your best friend who is going through a traumatic stage in her life then that's just fine. I'm going wether you're their or not!" With that Blair tossed the sunglasses and the scarf onto the seat and exited the limo with her head held high.

God Blair you can be such a bitch sometimes thought Serena with a sigh. After waiting five minutes to make sure the coast was clear Serena put on the sunglasses and wrapped the scarf around her long blonde hair. After stepping out of the limo and looking in both directions Serena walked briskly through the white double doors and up to the reception desk. "Hello can you please tell me what room Blair Waldorf is in, i'm a close friend of hers." Serena smiled sweetly at the young girl behind the desk. "Sorry I'm not allowed to tell you that information and besides there is no Blair Waldorf registered for today." The girl said looking at Serena like she was crazy. Serena looked at her in shock. Firstly who the hell did this girl think she was to talk to her like that and secondly where in the world was Blair? "Um I can tell you who has had a appointment in the last hour though if you would like" the receptionist said looking up at her, a bit scared after seeing the look of pure fire that had shoot from the other girl's eyes. "Do you honestly think that's going to help me when my best friend is supposed to be here and you say she wasn't even booked in!!" Serena exclaimed starting to panic. "She could anywhere knowing her and she needs me!" Serena started to pace back and forth muttering to herself. "Mrs Archibald was at 10:30, Ms Smith was at 10:45 and Ms Hepburn was at 11:00 and is in there right now." The receptionist said reading through the names on her computer screen. "Wait did you just Hepburn?" Serena asked her eyes locked on the young girl. The girl looked down at the computer screen again and smirked. "Yep and it looks like the girl's parents were big Audrey Hepburn's fans because her first name is Audrey". "Really" said Serena with a small smile to herself." and what room is she in?''. "Room 14, fourth door on the left" "Thank you" Serena said already walking in the direction the girl had pointed. "Come back you're not allowed down their only patients and their doctors" the girl yelled after her. Serena did not even bother to look back instead she flicked her long blonde hair off her shoulder and counted down the doors.

Knock Knock. "Come in please and shut the door behind you." A female voice inquired. Serena twisted the doorknob and walked inside. Blair was lying down on a long white table with her shirt pulled up to revel her smooth porcelain skinned stomach. A middle age woman was leaning over her to take an ultrasound. "S, you did come thank god" Blair said her cobalt blue eyes lighting up with relief. Serena looked at Blair lying there looking at her with such vulnerability and didn't have the heart to get annoyed about her alias however she was about to ask a question about it when Blair beat her too it. "Was my alias to obvious? I couldn't say my own name because I had a check up two months ago. And, ohhh thats soo cold does it have to be that cold? Next time at least warn me" Blair snapped at the lady. "B, please just be nice to the poor lady she's just doing her job. S pleaded with her best friend. " It's alright dear" the woman said briefly pausing to pat Serena on the hand " It's just Blair's hormones causing all these mood swings and I'm sorry to say they will only get worse, besides I have dealt with many people like this and worse." "Well then I guess I should leave now while I still can" Serena said jokingly to the doctor. Blair however heard this and leaned over to grab Serena's hand tightly. "No S, please don't leave me, I need you" Blair whispered her eyes begging with her friend's. When Serena didn't answered her eyes began to fill with tears "Woah B , please calm down I'm not going to leave you I promised that earlier and I'm not going to change my mind I promise." Serena said trying to stop the flow of tears that was once again streaming down her face. "Blair, I need to go and get a colleague to look at this for me but I need you to calm down please and to take some deep breathes for me , do you think you can do that for me?" Blair nodded while tears continued to flow down her cheeks. The doctor quietly left the room shutting the door behind her. Serena moved to the left side of the table and climbed up so that she could pull Blair in close to her and held her tight, she rubbed her friend's back and made hushing noises to her to try to calm her down. In what seem like no time at all the doctor was back with a friend. Serena immediately moved off the table but stayed by B's side holding her hand. The two doctors looked at was on the screen besides the table and talked in low hushed voices. Finally they turned to face Blair and began to speak. "Blair we don't know for sure and don't want to worry you but there looks to be a complication with the baby and we will need to run some more test to find out." The other doctor said preferring to look at Serena when he said this. " However we have been able to get the other test results back so we know who the father is." "Is she going to be alright?" Blair exclaimed worry clouding her eyes. " We do not know and I've already told you that it's too early to know the sex of the child yet." Blair's doctor answered her question patiently. " Would you like to know who the father is?" "No" Blair's voice rung out clearly " Not till we know the baby will be ok. Only then do I want to know who the father is" Blair's voice quavered on the second last word but Serena pretended not to notice. " Well then Blair we will just draw some blood and run a few tests and then your free to go". Miss may you please wait outside for your friend?" enquired the other doctor. Serena leaned down and kissed Blair on the cheek, whispering words of encouragement in her ear. Before leaving to wait outside. Soon after Blair joined Serena with her eyes still red around the outside from crying. Serena gave her a big hug and then hand around her shoulder left the clinic together.

Gossip Girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Spotted S and B leaving her doctors trying to avoid being seen, ladies it will take more than a pair of Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses and a silk scarf to fool me, you should know that by now. Also on the topic of B and S, Why B are you alright it looked like you had been crying did Chuck broke your heart again or is it Nate now? it's soo hard to keep up with you sometimes, and as for S I heard that Lonely Boy was since in the company of a brunette stranger , has our resident straight boy decide to go down the wrong road. Details people I need them so send me all you know and then I'll tell the world.

You Know you Love Me xoxo Gossip Girl

porcelain


End file.
